equipo 7
by anllyvero
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMISTAD DEL ORIGINAL EQUIPO 7 Y UN TOQUE DE AMOR DE SASUKE Y SAKURA  PORFA LEANLO


Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fanfic. Por obvias razones este fabuloso anime no me pertenece de lo contrario desde hace mucho ya tendría varias parejas formadas. Los personajes tienen una edad entre los 17 años

EL EQUIPO 7

Después de tres largos años alejados de la aldea oculta de la hoja el ultimo descendiente del clan uchiha esta de vuelta sus amigos lograron que regresara después de que matara a Itachi su hermano lo buscaron y le pidieron que ahora que ya había logrado su venganza no había razón por la cual no pudiera regresar a la aldea.

Creen que es tan fácil que regrese después de todo lo que he hecho, es verdad que ya mate a Itachi y así pude cobrar mi venganza pero para lograr ese objetivo tuve que hacer varias cosas de las cuales no fueron muy buenas la hokage no me dejara volver tan fácil – explico sasuke Uchiha a sus amigos Naruto y Sakura integrante del equipo 7

Hay dobe eres tan tonto es obvio que no será fácil pero tampoco imposible yo hablo con la abuela tsunabe y te dejara quedarte es lógico que te pongan unas pruebas para probar tu lealtad con la aldea pero descuida tu eres un genio lo sabes todo saldrá bien – dice Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

Además ni creas que nosotros dos no hemos rompido unas cuantas reglas por estarte buscando, por ejemplo ahora deberíamos estarnos reportando con mi maestra para que nos encomiende una misión y sin embargo estamos aquí contigo, ella se enojara, gritara, romperá un par de cosas y luego se calmara y todo seguirá igual que siempre, Jajaja eso pasa siempre – dice Sakura con una gota resbalando por la espalda al imaginarse todo lo que les espera al regresar

Así que los han castigado un par de veces por salirme a buscar – dice sasuke un poco apenado pero claro si que se le note

Jajajajaja ni te imaginas cuantas , ahora que lo dices la abuela esta loca después que regresamos nos manda a misiones tipo S pero resultan ser un buen entrenamiento – menciona naruto de forma pensativa

Ay naruto tu siempre te tomas todo a la ligera la ultima vez tuvimos que luchar con 4 miembros del libro bingo esa vez fue algo difícil – dijo Sakura

Es cierto es la misión mas complicada a la que nos enviaban ni tsunabe se imagino que ellos estaría ahí, pero al final resultaron que eran ellos los que tenían miedo a ti fue divertido ver sus expresiones cuando los noqueabas, ese día en particular ibas furiosa que cuando aparecieron decidiste sacar tu enojo con ellos y los exterminaste sola a los 4 en menos de un minuto - dice naruto muerto de la risa

Uffff ni me recuerdes eso que todavía me molesta y me dan ganas de estrangularlo – dice Sakura con una vena en la frente

Derrotaste sola a cuatro ninjas asesinos? Y por que estabas molesta? – dice sasuke algo sorprendido por la información

Si los derrote aunque no sé que tan fuertes eran no les di oportunidad de defenderse , y la razón por la que estaba molesta es por algo que me dijo el idiota de Sai – menciona Sakura pero observando a naruto con una mirada que decía si le dices que me dijo tu serás el siguiente que aniquile

Naruto tembló ante tal mirada el sabia que Sakura no llegaría al punto de matarlo pero si a que deseara que mejor lo hiciera. Sasuke observo todo y se dio cuenta que aunque naruto es un completo hablador no lograría sacarle la información seria mejor resignarse ante tal incógnita

Y bien sasuke esta listo para regresar a tu hogar – dice Sakura una vez más tranquila

Hogar eso hace mucho que no esta en mi vocabulario – dice sasuke un poco deprimido

No seas idiota si siempre lo has tenido solo que estabas de viaje. Bien andando porque ya me imagino la que nos espera- dice naruto

Esta bien ustedes ganan esta vez regresare a konoha, hare lo que la hokage me diga para volver a formar parte de los habitantes de la aldea – dice sasuke ya resignado

Bien andando veras que todo sale bien y no te preocupes por tu casa se encuentra limpia nunca dejamos que se llenara de polvo así que la puedes usar desde que llegues – dice Sakura emprendiendo el camino de regreso

Sasuke no dice nada ante tal asunto no imagino que realmente ellos hicieran algo como eso ya sabia que desde que se fue lo estaban buscando y que nunca se daban por vencidos pero ahora se da cuenta que ellos no solo tenían la esperanza de que volviera sino que estaban seguro de que lo haría.

Una vez en la entrada de la aldea los guardias se sorprendieron que ver completo al verdadero trio del equipo 7, y a diferencia de lo que pensó sasuke ellos no hicieron nada para impedir que ingresaran al contrario dijeron

Bienvenidos, por cierto naruto Sakura la hokage los esta buscando y no se veía muy contenta shizune la estaba intentando calmar pero que no creo que tuviera mucha suerte

Descuiden ya se le pasara cuando nos de la misión de muerte igual que siempre – dice un muy tranquilo naruto

Bien andando ya debe estar en la torre de la hokage – dice Sakura

Y siguieron el camino de forma tranquila, mientras caminaban cada aldeano se le quedaba viendo a sasuke pero en ninguno de ellos él pudo percibir enojo, indiferencia o miedo al contrario se veían felices de que hubiera vuelto y no comprendía porque. Desde su punto de vista el traiciono a su aldea al irse con uno de sus mayores enemigos estuvo alejado por tres años y parece que a nadie le haya importado ese hecho

Es porque para ellos es normal lo que hiciste ninguno te justa y están felices de que hayas vuelto casa – dice Sakura intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el azabache

Eso es correcto – reafirma naruto – bien aquí estamos que cara usamos Sakura una arrepentida , alegre o burlona

Ay naruto ya te he dicho que con mi maestra eso no funciona de todas maneras nos castigara – dice Sakura

Esta bien usare la de cachorro ahorcada veras que al menos le causare lastima – dice naruto muy serio seguro de que lograra su objetivo

Jajaja no tiene arreglo – dice Sakura

Sasuke solo observa la escena dándose cuenta de que a pesar de haber estado alejados tanto tiempo de ellos se da cuenta de que siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. En ese momento entra en la habitación de la hokage esta al ver a sasuke sonríe de manera burlona pero no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de naruto

Ay naruto que crees que lograras con esa cara – dice tsunabe

Pues lo que acabo de conseguir te mejore el humor – dice naruto con una gran sonrisa

Uffff Sakura otra vez des obedeciendo las ordenes que hare contigo sé que naruto es imposible pero tu eres mas centrada – dice la gondaime

Digamos que pasar tanto tiempo con el me han afectado – dice Sakura mas tranquila ya que la conoce y se da cuenta de que esta vez no esta realmente molesta

Ya ya ya ni modo ustedes no tienen arreglos tienen que ser discípulos de kakashi – dice tsunade

No olvide que de usted y del sabio pervertido también – dice naruto

Uffff ni me lo recuerdes por cierto donde esta ese pervertido – dice la gondaime

Bueno ya lo conoce anda "investigando" – menciona naruto

No tiene arreglo aun me cuestiono como es que es uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de nuestra aldea – critica tsunade

Eso es porque es fuerte y listo además de ero- cuestiona naruto

Eso es verdad ni modo. Bueno pasando a otro asunto veo que ya has decidido regresar sasuke uchiha? – gondaime dice

Eh a si ya estoy de vuelta y vengo a reportarme ante usted como la máxima autoridad de la aldea para que me estipule las condiciones para permanecer habitando aquí – dice sasuke de la manera seria que lo caracteriza

Bueno es simple nunca te saque de los archivos la villa si lo hiciera estos dos presente me matarían además comprendo las razones por las que te fuiste lo que no entiendo es por qué con el desgraciado de orochimaru sé que es fuerte pero aquí contamos con grandes shinobis – dice tsunade

Lo se pero necesitaba salir de aquí y tener la sangre fría para lo que tenia pensado hacer y quien mejor que él. Agradezco que aun me considere parte de la villa- dice sasuke un tanto aliviado

Ya te dije las razones por las que nunca fuiste retirado pero no importa ya ese hecho ahora solo quiero que te instales y estés disponible como cualquier shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hijas cuando la situación lo amerite – reitera tsunabe

Descuide estaré disponible cuando lo necesite – dice sasuke disponiéndose a salir

Y bien abuela cuando nos dará la misión – dice naruto aun no creyendo que no los castigara. Sakura estaba pensando lo mismo en ese momento

Bien están de suerte porque no tenemos misiones S pero a la primera que llegue ira el original equipo 7 de acuerdo – dice tsunade con una sonrisa al ver que sus alumnos la conocen bien

De acuerdo maestra estaremos esperando con su permiso nos retiramos – dice Sakura de manera tranquila la verdad es que a ninguno de ellos les da miedo ese tipo de misiones que para otros dirían que son suicidas

Ya afuera de la torre todos estaban tranquilos de que todo saliera bien

Chicos que les parece si los invito almorzar- dice Sakura

Claro Sakura-chan quiero ramen – dice naruto

Ya se es lo único que tu comes y no tienes arreglo de eso ya estoy segura y no te preocupes tendrás lo que quieres te lo hare con puerco- dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Te amo Sakura chan- dice con una gran sonrisa naruto

Sasuke estaba un tanto sorprendido ante tal comentario él siempre supo que a naruto le gustaba Sakura y luego de tres años no sabia como estaba la situación de ellos. Y por una razón que no entendida le entro un enojo y unas ganas de golpearlo

Ya ya deja de decirme eso y tu sasuke kun también te espero lleguen dentro de una hora ya estará hecho a esa hora – dice Sakura retirándose a su casa

Bien andando dobe iré contigo a tu casa para que veas que todo sigue igual – dice naruto

No es necesario conozco el camino perfectamente - dijo un tanto contrariado porque aun no entendia porque se había molesta con el baka ese

Tú sigues igual que siempre pero me conoces y sabes que no me rindo fácil así que andando – dice naruto empezando a caminar

Una vez llegados a la mansión uchiha sasuke entra y realmente se sorprende al ver todo tan limpio

Vaya realmente se han esperado en limpiar – dice sasuke

De nada responde naruto ya que sabe que esa es su manera de dar las gracias

Y dime naruto también han limpiado abajo – dice recordando la habitación secreta de los uchiha

En realidad solo Sakura limpia ahí por alguna razón no me deja bajar dice que soy demasiado torpe, no comprendo porque lo dice si sigue siendo limpiar – dice naruto haciendo un puchero gracioso

Y no lo comprenderás – responde sasuke pensando en que Sakura si conoce ese lugar tan especial para él

Y si paso el tiempo hablando de trivialidades hasta que llego el momento de ir a la casa de Sakura para almorzar

Bien dobe andando que si llegamos tarde Sakura se las agarrara conmigo como siempre – dice naruto

Pero no es por la otra calle que vive Sakura – dice sasuke un tanto desconcertado

Si por allá vive la familia pero ahora Sakura-chan vive en un departamento por el otro lado – le informa naruto

Cuando llegaron a un lindo departamento de color melón sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse al ver que naruto entraba como si fuera su propia casa aun no entendía porque algo como eso le afectaba pero la verdad es que lo hacia y a partir de ese momento intentaría averiguar el porque

Ya llegamos Sakura chan – grito naruto

Sakura sale de la cocina vistiendo un lindo vestido veraniego. Veo que llegan a tiempo sientensen en la mesa ya les sirvo – menciona Sakura

Hump – fue la respuesta de sasuke a lo que Sakura solo le sonrió y por un motivo aun desconocido para él ese gesto le brindo calidez una que desde que se había ido no sentía

Ya una vez que los chicos se fueron para la mesa Sakura entro en la cocina para traer los platillos.

Ten naruto tal como te lo prometí ramen con puerco – le dice Sakura entregándole el plato con una gran variedad de cosas (autora: no sé que cosas llevan pero los que si me cuentan luego)

Wow Sakura esto esta delicioso ya te dije que te amo – dice naruto con la boca llena

Ya te dije que dejes de decirme eso o le contare para que se enoje contigo – dice Sakura divertida

No importa ya sabe que te dijo así, después de todo esta acostumbrada a nuestra relación – menciona naruto

Ay naruto tu no tienes arreglo pero es lógico que no se enoja es mas nunca la he visto enojada pero si la quieres ver realmente feliz dile así a ella – dice Sakura

Claro en cuanto la vea le diré sabes ya la extraño – dice naruto ilusionado de ver a su verdadero amor ya que desde un tiempo el amor que sentía por Sakura evoluciono a un amor de hermanos

Bien sasuke – kun iré por tu plato

Sasuke solo pensaba lo que me faltaba comer ramen pero en fin después de todo hace tiempo que no lo comía pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Sakura no llevaba ramen sino un trozo de lasaña con bastante salsa de tomate como a él le gustaba

Espero que aun te guste la salsa como antes – dice Sakura no muy segura de haber acertado con el platillo para su adorado sasuke –kun

Si aun me gusta aunque no sabia que tú lo sabias – menciona sasuke

Ay sasuke estuvimos mucho tiempo en el mismo equipo, además recuerda de que te conozco desde niños es como si no supiera que a naruto no le gusta el ramen obvio tu no eres tan evidente como él pero aun así te conocemos – explica Sakura

Claro dobe siempre te ha gustado la salsa de tomate desde de que conozco no se porque te sorprende de que lo sepamos – dice naruto comiendo a súper velocidad . Mientras Sakura ya regresaba de la cocina con su propia comía la cual consistía en una ensalada de pollo

Bien me voy ya me muero por verla gracias por la comida onee-chan – dice naruto levantándose de la mesa

Espera falta el postre te lo alistare para que te lo lleves echare dos tajadas para que le des uno a ella conste no te lo comas solo – sentencio Sakura

Claro que se lo daré además ya comí bastante – dice naruto

Una vez que naruto se marcho sasuke y Sakura continuaron comiendo pero ya sasuke no aguantaba la curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar de quien estaban hablando

De Hinata obviamente hace un mes que están saliendo juntos, Jajaja vieras visto la cara de neji cuando se entero lo quería matar pero el mejor que nadie sabe que naruto es capaz de protegerla así que lo acepto y ayudo a que lo aceptara el resto de la familia – dice una sonriente Sakura

Ya veo- contesta sasuke terminando de comer

Bien te trae el postre – dice Sakura levantándose

No es necesario así esta bien – dice sasuke

Jajaja descuida no tenia intención de hacer que comieras torta de chocolate sé que no te gusta lo dulce por eso te hice una mini empanaditas de queso esa si te gustaran pero si en realidad estas muy lleno también te las puedo alistar para que lleves – dice Sakura razonando la situación

Bien parece que si me conoces dame una y las otras me las alistas – dice un tanto serio ya que para él no era muy común que las personas lo conocieran tan bien

Ya quita esa cara que no es para tanto que naruto y yo te conozcamos tanto además es normal para nosotros tu eres parte de nuestra familia – dice Sakura entrando en la cocina

Sasuke solo aparta la cara un poco sonrojado ya que esta situación no es normal para el, hace mucho que no tenia familia pero de pronto comprendió que nunca se quedo solo esas dos molestias de alguna forma siempre estuvieron a su lado. En cada misión con kakashi uno estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por el otro, cuando el tomo la decisión de irse ambos de distintas manera intentaron que no se fuera, una vez que lo hizo pensó que los había perdido pero estaba muy equivocado porque al poco tiempo se entera de que ellos constantemente lo estaban buscando y por eso se ocultaba porque no quería enfrentarlos nuevamente no se atrevía a verlos en la cara; pero nunca se imagino que en el momento de matar a Itachi ellos aparecieran y le pidiera regresar con ellos jamás lo admitiría pero estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo

Sakura cuando regreso noto que estaba muy pensativo así que decidió no molestarlo le puso la empanada y una taza de te enfrente y subió a su cuarto a hacer unos deberes de investigación que le hacia falta para ayudar a unos pacientes en el hospital ya que como vena discípulas de la gondaime ella era buena empleando su chacra para curar

De pronto sasuke sintió el olor al té y se dio cuenta que Sakura ya había regresado y le había dejado su postre y él no se dio cuenta. Mordió la empanada y realmente creyó que era exquisita le pediría a Sakura que le diera varias para llevar. Una vez termino de comer se dispuso a buscar a su compañera pero al no encontrarla en la planta baja subió a la habitación que creyó que le pertenecía a ella, toco pero nadie contesto así que se dispuso a entrar, una vez adentro noto que en efecto ahí se encontraba la joven muy concentrada en sus estudios. En ese momento sasuke da con el detalle de que la chica que tiene en frente es realmente bella una curvas muy pronunciadas un pecho adecuado para su cuerpo un rostro de ángel, una piel que se ve suave al igual que un sedoso cabello rosado-

En ese momento el sintió la necesidad de comprobar si su piel y cabellos eran así de suaves como se veían, se dio la vuelta totalmente hasta que quedo justo en frente de ella y allí noto unos carnosos labios que quería probar inmediatamente, no supo cuando paso pero se dio cuenta que le gustaba su compañera y no tenia intenciones de alejarse de ella mucho menos que otro hombre se le acercara, al único seria naruto y solo porque había comprendido de que ellos se querían como hermanos

Ay me asustaste sasuke –kun – grito Sakura por la impresión de verlo en su cuarto y a tan corta distancia de su rostro

Hump eso te pasa por distraída – menciono un divertido sasuke

Mira quien habla el chico que ni noto mi presencia hace unos momentos- menciona una ya recuperada Sakura del susto

Hump – fue la respuesta del azabache

Y dime te gusto la empanada – dijo Sakura cambiando de tema ya que sabia que con sasuke no se puede pelear ya que él se las arregla para ganar

Si estuvo buena quiero que me alistes mas para llevar a mi casa – dice un serio sasuke ya que aun no dejaba de ver los labios de la chica

Bien ya bajo a alistártelas hice varias sabia que serian de tu agrado – dice una feliz Sakura ya que a su amado le gusto ambos platillos que le preparo

Sakura se disponía a levantarse de la cama donde estaba estudiando pero por alguna razón desconocida para la chica el joven no se movía del lugar para que ella se levantara

Sasuke-kun se te ofrece algo mas además de las empanadas- dice una extrañada Sakura

Te quería agradecer por cuidar mi casa en especial la habitación oculta ya sé que no le permitías a naruto bajar a limpiar esa parte – dice sasuke mientras se sienta junto a ella en la cama

No es nada sabia que si naruto bajaba podría romper algo además de hacerte un sinfín de preguntas al respecto -´dice Sakura

El cree que tu eres rara por no dejarlo bajar cuando según él es lo mismo limpiar abajo que arriba, sigue siendo un baka con poco imaginación de que abajo allá algo que no quisieras que viera – dice sasuke

Te dije que seguíamos siendo los mismos sasuke-kun – dice suspirando Sakura ya que sin importar lo fuerte que se haya vuelto naruto seguía siendo un completo baka

No es cierto completamente tu ya no te sonrojas al estar cerca de mí- menciona sasuke haciendo notar su descubrimiento en realidad estaba aterrado al pensar que la pelirosa ya no sintiera nada por él

Bueno tal vez pequeños aspecto, como que somos más grandes y maduros , bueno al menos yo ya que como dijiste naruto sigue igual de idiota – menciona un tanto alterada Sakura

Eso debe ser además del echo de que ya no me persigas es que ya no te gusto – dice un tanto molesto ya que esa idea le desagrada por completo

No comprendo por que te molestas sasuke si a ti nunca te ha gustado que te sigan una sarta de locas como tu mismos las llamabas y por si no te acuerdas yo nunca te seguí de esa manera tal ves era muy evidente que me gustaras pero de ahí a estarte siguiendo hay una gran diferencia – menciona molesta Sakura

Así que aceptas que estabas interesada en mi – dice sasuke aun molesto de que estuvieran hablando en términos pasados

Por supuesto nunca lo negué no comprendo a que viene todo esto ahora, pero si te tranquiliza saberlo tu me gustaste desde que te conocí. Feliz – menciona un tanto alterada Sakura

No porque hablas en términos pasados que sientes por mí ahora en este preciso instante – dice al borde de volverse loco sasuke pero como todo buen uchiha sin perder los estribos

Ahorita tengo ganas de golpearte por estarme haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, yo siempre he sido transparente con respecto a ti, al contrario de ti que es muy difícil saber que es lo que siente mejor dime tu alguna vez llegaste a sentir aunque sea un poquito de afecto hacia mi – dice Sakura ya con lagrimas en los ojos no le gustaba la situación ella aun estaba enamorada de sasuke pero ya se había resignado a que no seria mas allá de que su compañera de quipo y tal ves amiga

Por supuesto que te llegue a querer como tú en algún momento lo dijiste tú y naruto es lo único que me queda en este mundo – dice sasuke respondiendo a su pregunta pero sin llegar a profundizar la respuesta

Es bueno saber que al menos fui más que una molestia para ti – dice ya con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

Sasuke no soportaba verla así de frágil no podía creer que sea la misma chica con la fuerza suficiente como para matar a una persona de un solo golpe, se acerca un poco mas a ella y con sus manos limpio el rastro de lagrimas y al mismo tiempo daba dulce caricias en las mejillas a la chica

No llores no me gusta verte llorar, nunca has sido una molestia para mi solo me gustaba llamarte así además era como una barrera para hacer que no te acercaras a mi pero nunca funciono por mas que intente alejarlos a ti y a naruto ninguno se alejó de mi siempre dispuestos a ayudarme, por eso siempre les estaré agradecidos en especial a ti que siempre me brindaste tu amor – dice sasuke dándole un casto beso en los labios pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce

No hagas eso sasuke-kun no juegues conmigo de esta manera no lo soportaría – dice Sakura nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos

No lo hago sabes que mis objetivos siempre fueron dos ya cumplí uno así que puedo comenzar con el otro con paciencia y quiero que tu formes parte de él – dice un decidido sasuke ya que sabe lo importante de lo que le esta proponiendo

Sasuke –kun realmente me quieres como tu pareja sabes que cualquier mujer de toda konoha que digo konoha de toda la tierra del fuego y mas allá estaría gustosa de que la aceparas a tu lado

Tal ves pero yo solo te quiero a ti eres la única que me conoce como soy la que sabe lo que pienso incluso antes que yo y admito que al inicio me asusto nunca nadie me ha conocido tanto como tu y el baka me gusta saber que soy importante para alguien – dice sasuke agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo

Sakura no cabía en felicidad el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde que tiene razón de ser le estaba pidiendo que fuera su pareja que tuvieran hijos y así renacer su clan ya que ese era su otro objetivo. Se acercó a él y le da un tierno beso al mismo tiempo diciendo acepto

Me alegra escucharlo ya que no estaba seguro de tus actuales sentimientos por mi ya que parece que ya no te gustaba – dice un alegre sasuke

Ay sasuke yo siempre te voy a amar hasta que me muera lo que sucede es que estaba aceptando de que a lo mas que llegaría contigo es a hacer tu amiga así que decidí no ilusionarme – dice Sakura escondiendo su cara en el cuello del azabache

Nunca te des por vencida cuando se refiere a mi por favor – dice sasuke abrazándola mas fuertemente al igual que acércala a su cuerpo

Lo prometo dice Sakura aspirando el aroma natural de SU ahora chico . El tiempo había transcurrido rápido desde que sasuke había llegado y ya era de noche por lo tanto tenia que regresar a su casa

Creo que ya es hora que regrese a mi casa – menciona sasuke separándose un poco de su chica

Quédate conmigo hoy pero no pienses mal solo quiero dormir ok- dice un poco sonrojada Sakura

Claro sabes me gusta verte sonrojada – dice un divertido sasuke por la reacción de su compañera, y ese comentario hace que ella se sonroje mas todavía

Él la atrae de nuevo hacia él y se acuestan muy juntos dispuestos a dormir acompañados en su primera noche como pareja y así al poco rato quedaron profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertar y se quedo contemplando el rostro de la bella chica que dormía en sus brazos.

Buenos días le dice dándole un beso en los labios al verla despertar

Buenos días le responde ella muy sonrojada al recibir las muestras de amor de su compañero

Me encanta dormir de esta forma así que a partir de ahora te iras a vivir conmigo porque no pienso separarme de ti – le dice de manera decidida sasuke de una manera que no hay forma de refutar

Bien si lo dices de esa manera me voy contigo porque es lógico que quieras vivir en las propiedades uchiha

Porque acaso no quieres vivir conmigo – contesta de manera extrañada por la forma de contestar de ella

Claro que quiero tonto es solo de no dejaste espacio para objetar

Es porque no quería que lo hicieras - responde con una sonrisa sasuke

Bien empacare hoy mismo para irme contigo – dice ilusionada Sakura

Desde ese momento se hicieron inseparables todos vieron con buenos ojos la relación bueno casi todos ya que el club de fan de sasuke no estaban muy feliz. Al año siguiente se casaron y un mes después nacieron unos hermosos gemelos un niño y una niña los cuales eran la adoración de sus padres y del tío naruto. Todos eran muy felices en especial la nueva familia uchiha ya que estaba segura que tendrían muchas cosas hermosas por venir.

Espero que les haya gustado lo escribí en una tarde que me inspire espero sus rw

Nos vemos en una futura historia


End file.
